Mix 'n Match Songfic
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: It's basketball. It's.. Harlem Beat!! Ok, it wasn't mine, it's Granny's! R&R and give her some support, guys! I beg you!


My Mix 'n Match Songfic

**My Mix 'n Match Songfic**

Ok, here's the thing. I don't own Kuwata Yasuhiko, Sawamura Masahiro or Kobayashi Sumitsugu. I'm just using them as an object for my songfic. If you guys know your music well, you'll know the songs I've picked for this fic. This just a revenge for my ever so dying hunger of making a songfic.

Let's enter my world of Harlem Beat.

_I don't want no sly guy, I just want a shy guy_

_That's what I want babe, you know I want it_

_ _

We find ourselves in a basement. There's Kobayashi, Kuwata and Sawamura, each one tied to a chair. All three struggling to get free.

Suddenly, from the dark corner of the room, three figures emerged. They were……

You need the power of the woman, taking no other use, that's what love can do.

_ _

Yikes! It's the trio from Demon Clan; Nanase, Akira and Ami. Oh the boys are shocked to see that it was their own girlfriend who's cruel enough to tie them up like this.

The power of the woman. Let me take control, body, mind and soul.

_ _

Blood blurted from Kobayashi's nose when he saw that Nanase only wearing a halter neck mid shirt and a leather mini skirt; Kuwata tried to pretend he's not looking but he couldn't deny that Ami-chan looked **hot** wearing that skin tight leather pants and sleeveless shirt; Sawamura is still fiddling with the rope but Akira tugged his shirt and made him look into her eyes, _down boy, down._

_ _

Tell me what you think about me, I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own ring.

Oh, drool.

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts.

The girls do some choreographed dance. Unknown to the girls that the boys are free. They jumped out from the chair and started to chase the girls up the stairs and out the building. At the interception, the girls went different ways.

I will never stop until your mine. I will wait forever 'till the end oftime.

Each boy chased after their own girlfriend. Kuwata managed to catch Ami at the park. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around.

When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you.

Something I thought that I would never find, Angel of mine.

Just then, Kei Ota, Ami-chan's ex-boyfriend, saw the scene. Later that night, Ota-kun sang to himself…….

I lie awake, I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy. Thinking of you.

Made a mistake I let you go Baby. I drive myself crazy, wanting you the way that I do.

Ok, enough of that. Now to Sawamura and Akira-chan. Took Sawamura quite a long time to realize that he was in love with Akira. But now he is sure that…….

I don't need no money, fortune or fame.

I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim.

Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?

My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl.

Now over to Nana-chan. She was able to find peace with Kobayashi. But there was always something in her eyes that just makes his heart break. Nanase smiled at Sumi-chan, but it was a sad smile.

So when you smile like Monalisa, my heart goes to pieces coz smiling just can't hide all the sadness in your eyes.

_I could only hold you, love you like I used to. But girl what can I do when you smile like Monalisa?_

_ _

He drew the girl towards him and hugged the girl. Just when they were enjoying the romantic moment, Kiriko jumped from behind the bushes holding a camera and laughing maniacally. Nanase went into a panic and started chasing Kiriko, leaving the poor ol' Kobayashi dumbfounded.

Who let the dogs out? Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh.

_Who let the dogs out? Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Well, what do you think? Weird, huh? Well it's only my first time writing something like this. Hoped you liked it.

Obaa-san (a.k.a Ami)

Jaja a.k.a The Joker a.k.a Nanase a.k.a Sheera's Greywolf : Hey, you forgot the disclaimer! Oh well, Harlem Beat belongs to Nishiyama Yuriko and those song doesn't belong to us no matter we love it very much! It belongs to someone out there!It's Granny's Songfic! Give her some review, please?


End file.
